Shattered Blue Eyes
by Lifeofthesilent
Summary: Naruto has been locked up in a prison for months and no one knows he's there so he decides to stop his suffering. Hints at SasuNaru XD. It's sort of COMPLETE the 3rd chap is like a prequel. It's in process, sorries. Please Review!
1. Imprisoned Soul

**Author's Note: Okay I'm being really childish and impatient today. Sorry! Anyways I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story. Probably do the smart thing and delete this. Think of this like a preview so you can have a taste of the horribly plotted fic. If you listen to a sad song than maybe this one be so bad. Hopefully you won't regret reading this. Naruto is a bit OoC, but who knows how he'd react to being locked away for months, most likely not like this. Ah, well just bare with it for sleepy old me.**

**This may just end up being a three chapter story and if not than its going to be a Sasunaru story. Sorry about that Gay Haters. Or am I? And if I get lazy and run out of ideas I'm going to have to make it purely friendship type thing. By the way my friends call me Soup, so just call me that, pleasy! You can read the really short story on my profile about the name.**

**My friend Elric (yes, Elric) just told me to go to bed and stop being an idiot. And he's gonna take over while I try to force my eyes to stay closed. Happy, Elric?**

**Elric: She needs her sleep, damn it. That buddle of sugar hasn't slept in two days. So please don't be harsh when reviewing. Her grammar and comma placing sucks most of the time so try your best to ignore it. Hope she doesn't read this later. Eh, when she wakes up she'll probably have forgotten she even posted this. And if you want to know why she's at my place and why her best bud (me) is the one typing away than read her profile. By the way Elric is seriously my name so don't make me out as an obsessed FMA Fanboy. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer thingy: Neither Soup, Daniel, or I own the anime/manga Naruto. So don't get all worked up. Because if any of us did own it... well, just hope we never get our greedy yaoi hands on it. **

He was going under. Losing everything he once knew was right and wrong.

Feelings were slipping from him. It was so painfully dark.

It felt like his mind was being reduced to rubble.

He was utterly confused about everything.

He slammed his hands against the walls and hollered into the night.

No one was listening and he was completely alone. It even felt like he himself had left himself to die.

No words ever slipped from his mouth, now.

He had talked before in the way beginning, but it soon became just his insanity speaking out to the dark frozen floor he found himself shivering on.

He closed his mouth when he realized who he'd been talking to, never to open again. Except when blind fury ran through him and he wordlessly screamed until his eyelids would slide over his blurry eyes.

So many times he had tried to kill himself, but there was nothing to take away his life. No, he couldn't even call this a life. There was nothing left, but a broken soul encased in a rotting capsule. When he would stop his breathing, hoping to release his trapped soul from his damned body, he would break down sobbing. The tears would race down his dirty face and blur his vision. Blurring his vision of nothing, there was nothing here. When his sobs would become nothing, but shallow breaths he would lie down and sleep.

Sleep was the only place he could escape for just a while. He couldn't exactly escape for he didn't dream anymore, but his emotions would leave him alone for once. It was just a couple of hours of unconsciousness, but to Naruto it was pure bliss.

Sometimes he would wake up to see a animal in the corner. The animal look run down and shattered. The animal barely breathed and it didn't make a noise. It looked a couple of seconds away from death. Naruto would stare and watch it from his open eye. The animal was weak and it was obvious it had given up months ago. Naruto pitied the animal. He would sit up and try to get closer to it so it wouldn't die alone, but the chains would rattle and Naruto would wince at the sound.

There was nothing he could do for the animal. The animal would stand up with a struggle and slowly make its way towards Naruto. It would then walk right through him and sit inside of him. Making his confusion, anger, fear, loneliness, and insanity fill his veins and race through every inch of him. Naruto's eyes would widen and his breathing would quicken paining his chest and head. The breathing was jagged and harsh. He would begin to shake in fear and soon anger.

The animal was him.

He would then toss his head back and howl in pain. So many emotions that clouded his already messed up mind. Why him? Always saving others and making things right for them. How is it possible that he had once smiled without thinking when at this moment his face was being flooded with tears of self-pity.

Death. Oh, how his whole body begged for it. From his outside appearance to the inside of him. Everything about him pleaded to shut his eyes forever and silence his mind once and for all. He had no idea how long he had been stuck down here. Some days would be passed by with sleep. Other days it felt like it was just one giant day that never ended. Time tended to fly by when he had his eyes closed and it would drag on when he was awake.

There wasn't much of a difference when his eyes were closed or not. Sometimes he thought his eyes were closed, but would find out he had just been staring at darkness. The thoughts would seize if he thought he was asleep. That's all he cared about. The only time he could see something was when somewhere within the prison, light would seep into his cell allowing his eyes to wander upon the cage that locked him away from his old life.

Every day a fair size of food would be thrown at him from a slot in the cell. He despised the sight of him crawling after the food, but he was in no position to argue with anyone about the handling of his meals. He would eat every last scrap and then think 'pathetic' which was soon followed by an overflowing drench of thoughts and memories. Then he cries out in pain hoping that it will drown out the painful flashbacks.

His mind felt like a chamber of anguish. He hated being in there, but that's where he was being held hostage.

Locked within himself. He wanted to scream for help, he wanted to escape, he wanted to be sane again, but every time he thought about it, hope would rise from somewhere deep inside of him, but soon be demolished in a second by reality.

Everything he wanted was impossible to come even close to. There was no future for the tired blond. It had all seized when he had been hurled into this prison. There was no true escape from here. His heart began heavy. There was no choice now. He took one last breathe and released slowly savoring it, ignoring the tears, and stopped breathing.


	2. Blue eyed angels

**Authors Note:****I read that Elric! Yeah my grammar can suck especially when i don't sleep. The idea kept bugging me so when Elric left the room I took a flashlight, pencil, and a spiral and wrote this horrible chapter. I just really want to get a move on with my fanfics and this one won't leave me alone! So I sorry that its rushed and tends to contradict itself. And spellings bad, too. God, why do I even try. **

**Okay it seems I'm going to do a 3 chapter story. This is I guess the second chapter. It's pretty long, sorry! The next chapter will be what happened after Naruto went on his supposed mission. And why he was arrested, and how they found out, and finally what happens after they find him. And I guess it hints at Sasunaru or really close friendship. XD**

"That's it!" A husky voice growled from inside of Naruto. He immediately closed his eyes to the sudden loud noise.

"Open your eyes you fool." The voice said again.

When Naruto did he found himself standing in a familiar place. The Kyuubi's face that laid behind bars was now currently glaring at him.

"God, you look pitiful. How pathetic is it that I the greatest demon to ever exist is trapped inside of an average low life human who can't figure out how to escape from prison. You are the saddest thing I have ever had the displeasure of looking at let alone the fact that I'm being contained by you." he sighed

"Oh if that wretched Hokage was still alive. What I do to him, oh, you don't want to know what I'd do to him." The demon chuckled to himself

"Think child, think! Many prisoners, innocent or not, have broken out of prison, but none of them had a living demon living within them. I mean seriously. How, stupid can you get." Silence followed his little speech.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Release me you imbecile! Rip the seal off of this gate." Naruto opened his mouth his speak, but it seemed he forgot how to. So he settled for shaking his head.

"No? Look at you! You can't even speak, you flinch at every little noise, and wince at the sight of light. You're on the brink of falling over the edge from sane to insanity. One slight breeze and you'll be on a way ticket to fucked up land. And you say no?" He asked incredulously

He nodded

"You did nothing wrong and here you are locked away like a criminal. No! Like an animal. I can give you the power so you can have your revenge.

Oh, revenge. The sweetest idea man has ever come up with." The kyuubi stared at Naruto and saw he had not wavered.

"Aw, kid. Don't listen to your morals and beliefs. I mean why should you when they didn't even give them a second thought when they threw an innocent man in here. Why must you suffer for their idiotic ideas."

"All your friends. Why have they not come looking for you?" Naruto shrugged

"Because, they were apart of this. They wanted you out of their lives. Your supposed friends had only pretended to like you. All along they had been waiting for you to be thrown in this practically abandoned prison. If they were really your friends they would've look under every grain of sand until they found you. And look were we are. They're obviously not coming and they never were coming to get you." He saw the anger start to grow inside of Naruto.

"I bet the whole town had a huge celebration at your arrest. Remember child, the way they used to treat you. You were lonely without one friend and not one of them cared. The looks they gave you, the words that were flung at you in every direction, and the rocks the pummeled your bruised skin. How is it possible for a whole town that had once hated you with such deadly passion all of a sudden treat you like everybody else. Actually if I recall correctly some considered you more like a son. That just doesn't happen. No one ever cared for you. It was all an act and you fell for it. Every little act they performed, you would clap at just like a seal. What a naïve, gullible, idiotic, boy you are." Naruto looked almost ready to break the seal he just needed one good push.

"And that Uchiha kid. He was my favorite actor. The type that acted like he didn't like you, but then slowly develop a friendship with you. One of those unbreakable bond, type relationships. Oh, how I couldn't stop laughing when I saw the way you felt for the human. And how much it pained you to fight him and then lose him to Orichimaru. God, I was rolling around in this cage." He laughed again at the memory.

"Whew." Stopping his laughing. "You don't understand, this was his idea."

"Oh, you didn't know" Seeing Naruto's eyes widen. "Yes, it was he who stormed into Lady Tsunade's office an ordered your arrest. He watched as they grabbed you in the night and then dragged you here. Who knows why he did it, but maybe he was just tired of pretending or maybe he was going to let Konoha finally breathe in ease with the demon child behind bars.

"Or maybe," He started slowly "He saw the way you felt for him somewhere on your face and was revolted at what he saw." That was it.

Naruto walked forward and placed his hands on the seal. His face was smeared in pain. Sasuke really did this to him? It hurt to think that he had been lied and betrayed to. What the Kyuubi said made sense. Luckily, being around the Kyuubi allowed him to think straight. This was the first time in months he's heard another voice. His mind was currently free of memories, feelings, and pounding thoughts, other than the new ones.

'It was now or never,' he thought. His hand moved to the edge of the paper and his hand grabbed the edge. He gasped.

His eyes closed and snapped open. Instantly his mind was filled with furious, confusing feelings. He groaned as it all rushed back to him. He was back in the dark prison and the Kyuubi was no where in sight. But Naruto could hear something, the source that shocked him back here, like hurried footsteps. That couldn't be possible unless his food was really hot and was burning the guard's hand.

Light seeped into the cell and he automatically closed his eyes. He could here a door open and immediately after that more than one person's footsteps. He retreated to the corner of the sell managing to not make the chains rattle. His knees hit his chest and his hands tugged on his hair. What could possibly be going on? His mind was like a separate person and was demanding answers.

He did want to know what was happening, but if it was causing so much noise and personal confliction he would prefer if whatever it was would leave.

"Where is he!" Someone yelled a couple of cells away. Naruto gritted his teeth and tried not to make anymore painful noise. Silence followed the question then human growling. Skin pounding skin ran through the prison.

"Tell Me!" Another yell.

"You know he's here. Stop being lazy and look for him." A rough voice growled back.

"Bastard. Look for him!" Naruto whimpered. Why wouldn't they just go away.

He pushed himself harder against the wall at the sound of frantic shoes. Maybe if he pressed hard enough he'd become the durable wall and seize to exist spiritually or mentally. It didn't matter as long as the pounding of the war inside his mind would just freaking stop.

A sharp intake of breathe alerted everyone of Naruto's location.

"Oh my God." Someone whispered.

'Shut Up!' he wanted to yell, but unfortunately couldn't. He knew this was just one of his hallucinations. The one were Sasuke would come and save him and Naruto would stand up and say 'Took you long enough.' and then grin. Then they would escape and kill the bastard who did this to him and life would go on like nothing happened.

Naruto knew quite well that the chances of rescue were extremely small, especially after all these months. He also knew that even if he were to get rescued acting like nothing happened would have even smaller chances, if that was even possible.

The noises had been shocked into silence. Naruto let his hands leave from his ears, they rested on his knees and Naruto didn't look up. Any second now the voices would vanish and Naruto would then once again find himself crying alone.

"Naruto" his name was whispered in such a way it made him look up.

No one had spoken his name in so long. Most days he craved for the sound of a voice saying his name. He didn't care who said it just as long as someone did.

Colors were standing before him. Black was there, but that one he was used to. There were new colors like Pink, Silver, and Green. The colors stared at him with horror flowing out of them. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but strangled sounds was what fell out. The colors needed to know. They needed to know that they should save themselves before they got locked in here, too.

Company other than the animal would be nice, but Naruto knew that was selfish to want someone to go through what he did just so he wouldn't be alone. He closed his mouth and tried again, but was interrupted.

"Open the cell, Sasuke." The Green whispered. Naruto looked around searching for the raven haired man, but no luck.

"Sasuke?" he managed to force out. He searched again, but still no Sasuke.

He gasped when Black started to form into the face that haunted him from the corner of his eye. Sasuke opened the cell's door as slowly as he could.

Naruto's lip stretched themselves into a small sad smile. He could see Sasuke. He looked away and placed the side of his face to the chilled wall. 'What a nice hallucination he was having.' he thought. He even spoke in this one. But, he knew that Sasuke and the other colors along with his voice would leave soon. Might as well not get his hopes up.

The colors moved in slowly as if trying not to alarm a frightened animal. The Green look hesitant to leave, but green did leave, dragging a dirty color after her. The Silver and Pink stayed back as Sasuke got closer. Naruto watched this scene through his left eye.

"Naruto can you hear me?" Sasuke asked kneeling in front of him.

For now Naruto would play along. He nodded. He could hear them sigh in relief. That fact that he had nodded meant that he wasn't a lost cause. Naruto smiled again, something he was starting to like, knowing the colors were happy that he was still sane. 'Yay! I'm normal' he thought sarcastically. It felt good to think normally again. He felt like thanking the bastards for putting the drug into his food. 'That was today he ate, right? Or was that yesterday?' he pondered.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something unfamiliar brush against his hands. Skin, was that skin. Naruto looked at the pale hand that lay on his dirty one. 'This is one heck of a drug' he thought. He could actually feel Sasuke's pulse through his fingertips.

He watched Sasuke's eyes look at the chains that binded him. Was that anger in his eyes. Could Sasuke actually be feeling for Naruto. The Kyuubi had to be lying Sasuke wouldn't have done this to him or was he just a freaking amazing actor? 'Oh, right, hallucination' he thought

"Kakashi help me with these." Sasuke said holding the chains. They rattled in his hold. Naruto tried his best not to flinch. Together they cut the chains with out a problem. Gray started to shape himself into Kakashi. And soon Pink followed and did the same. Naruto smiled at the sight of his friends standing before him. Pain filled his heart and he hissed.

Two thoughts plunged themselves into his head. Why hadn't his real friends come and saved him, yet? The other thought hurt him the most. It had already been lurking from above waiting to jump into his mind and cause the him to face reality. There going to leave soon and you'll still be here. His heart, something he had not dared go near, tore itself slowly.

The tears started falling after the buildup of pain became too dangerous to restrain. He stared at their blurry figures. His friends. How he longed for them to really be here. They just stood there with teary eyes watching him slowly cry.

"Why didn't you come?" he asked while he could still talk.

"We didn't know Naruto." Sakura said softly.

"You didn't know? Where else could I've been." Anger rose up, masking his pain. 'Liars! You knew where I was." he thought.

"They told us you were on a mission." Kakashi whispered

"Well, I wasn't! I was here, in this god forsaken place. And you all knew." He yelled back. His body began to shake, because of anger or the sobs that threatened to start. He didn't know.

"No. Naruto we didn't know. We swear. If we had known we would've torn homes apart looking for you."

"How could you have not known, Sasuke! You were the one who ordered my arrest. You did this to me!" Sasuke's black eyes looked horrified.

"I would've never. I didn't do this. Naruto…"

"Stop lying to me!" he yelled "Stop. Please." He just didn't know anymore.

He looked up at their eyes and took one shaky breathe. The pain began to overflow and the tears fell harder from his worn out eyes. 'Don't leave me' he thought 'I don't want to be alone.'

They didn't ever hear him, but they knew what he was saying. Sakura let her pain show and Kakashi shed some of his pain. Sasuke was torn between his pain and his anger. Naruto stood up on shaky legs. Sakura ran to him and held him gently as she wept into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

He nodded his head slowly, like in a daze. Was this real? Sakura felt real and they all looked real. Could this…. Was he leaving? The light. Was he leaving the dark behind?

"Sakura?" he asked slowly

"Yeah?" She pulled back to look at him.

"Are you real?"

That made her cry harder. She hugged him and handed him over to Sasuke. Kakashi left to tell Naruto's awaiting friends he was alright.

"Yes, dobe. Were real." Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Finally." he said resting his head on Sasuke's chest and smiled.

"I'm not alone." He closed his eyes and let himself go. Sasuke grabbed him before he fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" he cried out. But, Naruto didn't answer.

Naruto left the cell and everything beyond that. He had been on the verge of the death for a couple of days. But something wouldn't let his soul leave. He had stayed alive long enough to see his friends one last time. Naruto finally captured that light that had kept slipping from his grasp. It was everywhere and the darkness no longer threatened to seep into him. His eyes were blue again and his lips stretched into an angelic smile.

**Author's Note: Yeah, my laziness killed him. I got really lazy, I'msorry. ANd I know what your thinking. What the hell? And possibly "why am I even reading this? " I really don't know. and to why he could all of sudden walk and talk. UH, The kyuubi did it? He becomes magic when he's about to die? How about ignoring it and letting me slide this time. I like the last one. Thanks for reading it, even though it sucked.**


End file.
